The Little Racer, A Giant and The Witch
by MarcelineXMarshallLee582
Summary: Now, wouldn't it be interesting. If young Vanellope Von Schweetz, got jealous. If Ralph suddenly had a new Girlfriend? Well, the claws are out! And it's gonna get ugly! You're gonna get it all, in this fic. Jelousy, isn't all you're gonna get in this, they'll be anguish, hurt and lots of tears. ( Pardon, the sucky summary, it'll be better later on. )
1. Troubled Beginnings

~** Okay, I'm not sure on how, or what direction I'm taking this in, but here goes. My first WiR fanfic, tell me on how I can improve or any suggestions. All are welcome, and please R & R. But, I do know, this is mainly gonna circle around our favorite little President, as well as our favorite bad guy. Thanks MarcelineXMarshallLee582 ~**

Vanellope Von Schweetz, was sitting in the middle of her much-to-big-for-her bed, with her pillows tossed about the room. As well as several belongings, Sour Bill knocked on her door. Even though there was a sign that was written, so clearly in her cursive hand writing that said. ' Do Not Bother, unless it's an emergency! And I mean it, especially if it's Stinkbrain! ' " President Von Schweetz, may I come in? " Bill asked, in his normal monotone voice. The young President hopped up, and made her way to the door. Yanking it open harshly, it was very noticable that she'd been previously crying. " What, do you want? Can't you read the sign? ... " Sour Bill cleared, his candy coated throat, as he quirked one eyebrow up at the girl. " Ms. Schweetz, I can read the sign, but everyone's worried about you. You haven't even shown up for the Roster in three days. " By everyone, he of course meant himself as well, but he wasn't keen on admitting that, to Vanellope. Vanellope turned on her heel, and walked back to her bed, placing a hand on the sheet. " I don't care... I don't have a reason to race, not anymore at least. " The twinkle that was always in her hazel eyes, had vanished, and now they were just dull pools. The happiness and playfullness in her voice, was no longer detectable. Sour Bill, narrowed his eyes once more, as he began to speak again. " Vanellope, you _have _to race. _You want to race._ And, as you're trusted adviser, I want to see you bright eyed. And bushy-tailed in the morning. " And with that being said, Bill left the room once more. Leaving Vanellope to counter on his words.

" Oh, what does he know? The'ol Sourpuss, I'm perfectly fine! And I'm sure as heck, gonna be at that race! " She exclaimed, the old spark in her voice, coming back. She glanced around her room, with a disoriented sigh. " Man, did I make a mess... And why? Over someone, who I can never even be _with._ " Vanellope kicked a pillow, across the room. As she eyed it's every movement, a photograph, slid out of the case. She hopped over to the picture, and grabbed it up. With one of her small hands, staring at the photo. " Ralph..." She said in a squeaky voice. " Why did you have to meet, someone? Now you don't even visit anymore... " With a small sigh, she tucked the picture back into the pillow case, and deposited it. Safely, on her bed along with the other pillows, and small stuffed animal people had given her. Though, she hated them, she couldn't help but think. ' Why? I'm nine years old, I shouldn't have these little stuffed animals, I'm not a kid! I'm a President! "

After about, another twenty-five minutes, she had her room spotless again, which had tuckered her out. So, she curled up, in the middle of her bed, sleeping with the photograph, enclosed in her tiny fist.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-

~ A few weeks, earlier.~

Ralph was walking back to his game, from a Bad-Anon meeting, today's was particularly better then usual, with a slight skip in his step. Ralph gazed up, from looking down at his feet, though not quite on time, because he'd barreled straight into somebody. That somebody squeaked, as whoever it was landed on their bottom. " Oh, my bad! " Ralph said, as he glanced down at the person, who happened to be a very attractive woman. He held out one of his gigantic hands to her, which she gladly accepted. " Oh, no. It's quite alright, I really should watch where I'm walking- " She dusted off her knees, as she looked at Ralph. " Oh, how rude of me! I'm Jessica Abadeer, I'm new here, to the Arcade, so I don't much know the way around. My games, Twisted Witchcraft. " Ralph scratched his chin, as he groped her what to say in return. " Ah, well welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jessica. I'm Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. " Jessica swirled her long brown, curly hair on her pointer finger, as she smiled at Ralph.

" Oh, you're from the game, Fix-It Felix Jr, aren't you? I've been hearing things like, how you almost destroyed Sugar Rush. Is that stuff true? " She pondered, Ralph shook his giant palms about, as he shook his head. " Oh, no,no,no. I didn't almost destroy it, well uhhh... Kinda, but- " Jessica's giggling, made Ralph stop talking, and his face grew bright red with embarrassment as he realized, he was making absolutely no sense. " Oh, Mr. Ralph, it's quite alright, if you don't know what to say. But, I hate to say it, but I should be on my way, got a lot of preparing to do. But, I must say, that I would love to meet up with you again... Say, seven-thirty on Friday at Tapper's? " Ralph rocked on his heels, as he puffed out his cheeks and nodded. " Yyyeaah, that sound's fine to me, see ya then. " And with that, Ralph was the one to hurry on his way. Leaving Jessica in the dust, with a confused face. " I... Thought, I was leaving? "

Just as Ralph was about to phase through, the entrance to 'Fix-It Felix Jr.' something dawned on his, he'd promised a certain President he'd pay her a visit.

**~ Okay, this was just a small test on it, so if you'd like me to continue it, send me a private message, and I will. Oh, and I do not own Wreck-It Ralph. ~**


	2. A Day To Remember

**~ Aha! Hello there, people of earth! Sorry, it's taken me so long. To continue, this fanfiction, I was very pleased. To see, that you guys liked it, and wanted me to continue it. It means a lot, and I know it hurts the authors. Whenever, no one reads or reviews their stories, or fanfics. So, I try my best to help. :) Anyhow, the reason updating hasn't been, quick at all. And, I have like one chapter for each thing, is because. I've had some serious writer's block, here lately. Plus, on the weekend I'm at my Dad's house, he makes me go to his parents house. ( They, like hate me a lot. ) So, I don't get to write there. Plus, over the last week, I started playing Epic Mickey - The Power of Two with my sister. ( I was Oswald The Lucky Rabbit, he's so cute! =3 ) And it's so distracting, but also. Makes me wanna write, another fanfiction. Though, I've gotta stop doing that, cause I have so many. I need to continue. Whoa! That, got pretty long, better shut my trap, and let you guys read. Please R & R . ~ **

**Author's note: I do not own Wreck-It Ralph, and also, please don't mind. If the writing isn't the best, right now. Because, I'm still a little frosty, from the writer's block. And I'm so nervous, that I'm gonna mess up. **

**CHAPTER TWO- A day to remember.**

**~~~VANELLOPE'S POV~~~**

Vanellope, was in the middle of a race with Rancis and Taffyta and she was winning. ( No, doubt about that. ) She shot around the curb, at a sharp angle, and used her glitching powers so she just missed the edge. But, poor'ol Ranic, definently didn't. He smacked right into, the cocoa powdered wall. Vanellope, giggle triumphantly as she raced over the finish line, Taffyta came in second place. Rancis, came through eventually once he'd regained his balance, and sight. " Yes! Woo-hoo! I win! " Vanellope cheered to herself, as she jumped out of her car, and did a victory dance. Taffyta scoffed, as she messed with the steering wheel, of her kart. Vanellope, ceased her dancing, when she saw Ralph walking up. She took off in that direction, stopping right in front of him, beaming with pride in herself. " Oh boy, oh boy! Hey, didja see that Ralphie!? I rocked that course! "

Ralph chuckled, at her childhood innocence. " Did, I ever? You did good out there, kid. But, remember what I said. Easy, on the turns, to much of a jerk and you'll wind up like, Peanut- butter cup. And his kart. " Rancis, had taken a pocket mirror, from the dash board he had. On his kart, and was admiring and fixing his, lovely blonde hair. When, he caught onto what Ralph was saying and was. Slightly offended by that, puffing out his cheeks in a huff. He shoved the mirror into his pocket, climbed into his Peanut-Butter cup kart, and started her up. And took off, leaving Ralph a bit confused as he asked. " What was that about? " The other racers, had been gathered around Vanellope and Ralph. Candlehead shrugged, and fiddled with her hair, probably lost in her own world.

It was Taffyta who answered, Ralph's question. " He got offended, by what you said. And took off. Yeah. " She said, as she stuck a lollipop in her mouth, and walked off. Vanellope glanced back up at Ralph, and shrugs herself. " Dunno, I didn't hear anything, offensive come out of, you're big mouth, so? " Now, Ralph got a little red to the face. But, he'd learned to leave Vanellope's snide remarks alone. Because, she often commented on things. And that always led to trouble.

" Yeah, I guess you're right kid. What'ya say, I take you to Tapper's and we get a root beer, to celebrate the winning of this race? " Vanellope was quick to take up on that offer, quickly on his shoulder. She agreed, shaking her head 'yes' vigorously. " Yes, yes, yes! SOUR BILL! Get my kart back to the Castle, please! " The young girl shouted, to her most trusted adviser. Sour Bill, grumbled out a reply, and went to do as she asked. Vanellope cocked her head around, to look at Ralph, who had one eye closed. " Hey, Ralphie. Let's go! Hey- Wait- What's the matter with you're eye? It's all- Squint- y. "

Ralph, took a long and deep breath, as he answered her. " You, elbowed me in the eye. When, you screamed at The cough drop. " Vanellope raised an eyebrow at her giant friend, with a questioning glance. " And, don't ask me how you, managed to elbow me, kid. " Vanellope decided to leave it at that, as Ralph headed towards the exit of Sugar Rush, since she'd already said she was ready to leave.

" So... Ralph, how-a long, were you watching me race? I wasn't expecting you to be there, since you didn't show earlier... "

Ralph took a long moment of thinking, before he answered the raven-haired girl. " Ah, kiddo... I was gonna be there, before the race started- But, I ran into someone is all, so that's why I'm making it up to you. " He could hear, the hurt in her voice, as she spoke the last sentence. Even if, her cheerfulness did cover it up. Ralph could, just tell...

Vanellope, didn't answer him back, staying quiet the entire trek to Tapper's. Quiet enough, that you would have figured, she'd fallen asleep. But, she quickly perked up when they walked through the entrance to Tapper's. The warm inviting scent of Root beer, filling her nostrils, and a hint of old people? Eww... Since when had it smelled like that? Vanellope crinkled up her nose, that was just odd... Hopping off of Ralph's shoulder, she quickly pushed through the small crowd. And to the small wooden table in the back, right corner. Ralph eventually made it there, after he apologized for stepping on several feet, or bowling some people over, spilling their drinks etc...

" 'Bout time, you made it here. I thought I was beginning, to grow a beard. " Said the young girl, sarcastically. Ralph sat down, and replied. " Hardy har-har... Very funny, you're highness. " He dead-panned. Tapper made his way, to their table. A mug in his hand, and a white wash rag in the other. He was cleaning the glass, as he asked. " What can, I do ya for? "

" The, usual. Thanks Tapper. " The short man, with his mustache nodded. And went off to get their drinks, returning shortly. Placing, the icy- cold mugs down. " Enjoy. " " Need another, root beer over here, Tapper. " Called another patron at the bar, leaving Tapper off to his business. Vanellope grabbed her root beer, by the handle and pulled it towards her. " Thanks, Ralph. " She sipped, at it, quite quickly. Since, the mug was pretty small, it was gone quickly.

The rest of the night had progressed quickly, with little conversations on the topic of Sugar Rush, or Hero's Duty and even Fix-It Felix Jr. Ralph, had taken Vanellope back to Sugar Rush, her falling asleep on his shoulder. Clasping onto his hair, him smiling softly by the presence of her. Bringing her to the Castle, he set her in her room, tucking her deep into her covers. Patting her head softly, he whispered. " Sleep tight, Princess... " When, a small smile rested on Vanellope's face, Ralph turned, facing the door. When Vanellope mumbles. " Thank you, Ralph... For being my friend... I had fun today... Sleep well... Ralphie... "

Ralph, chuckled silently, as he left the room. Happy, for two reasons... One, that Vanellope WASN'T angry, that he hadn't been there sooner ( Or at him.) And two, that he had met someone, who actually wanted to see him again... He went home, to his little brick shack, and went to sleep happier then ever.

**~~ Well, there we have the second chapter of The Little Racer, A Giant and A Witch. I hope you enjoy it, and review as well, I was very happy that you wanted me to continue, and I thank you for every review I got, it means alot. And gives me the inspiration to write, even with my little bought with writer's block. I am also, so sorry it is so short, if you would like longer chapter's please, let me know. I will, answer questions in the next chapter, as well. And, here's a little bit of info on my OC, that way you'll know somethings about her, guess it's a tiny bonus bit. Stay sweet! ~~ **

**Name: Jessica Abadeer. **

**Age: 26**

**Apparel: She's got, a number of different outfits, though her main one, for when her game is being played. Is, a long black dress, with a slit in the side. Up to her knee, maybe a bit past that. With purple sparkles lining it, in spider web shapes. It's also, strapless. ( Pfft, seems to.. Awkward for, and Arcade game, but eh... Maybe Litwak wanted something to look at. ) **

**Hair: Her hair color, is a Carmel brown. Down past her shoulders, and very curly.**

**Eye color: Her eyes, are a violet purple. **

**Personality: Being a witch, it often depends on her mood, she's usually a sweet, bubbly. Person, who get's along with everyone. ( Except in her game, since she's the Antagonist. ) She often acts, sexy like... When she's with someone new, or someone she likes.. ( Yikees, watch out Ralph. ) **

**And, that's about everything you need to know, I believe... If I've missed anything, do point it out. Please, and thank you for taking the time to read this. :) **


	3. It's A Big Day

**~~ Hello, people of this weird world! And Wreck-It Ralph lovers, from all over! I am happy, to be posting two chapters, in one day! And, I will be making this one longer. But, please let me know how you, like to read them, it helps a lot! :) Please R & R. ~~**

**A/N: I have been, writing Fanfiction a long time, but have never posted any of them, and I still feel like I need much improvement. So, any tips at all could help, if you wouldn't mind sending them, I would like to better myself, for the sake of my readers. ( PS: Sorry, if the chapter names suck. ) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own, Wreck-It Ralph. And if I did, I would have a heart attack and die. **

**CHAPTER TWO- It's a big day. **

**~~~RALPH'S POV~~~**

The last Ralph, had seen Vanellope had been on Wednesday. The rest of his week had been busy, and he was glad it was Friday. Yuni Cross, had just called out and all clear, as Ralph released his breath. He pulled himself out of the mud, and swiped it off. As he walked to West Niceland, to his brick shack, to get cleaned up. For his d- No, he wasn't going to say date. It was just, a new friend thing, of course it wasn't a date.

Ralph, had gotten cleaned up and was standing in front of a wall mirror, one of which he had gotten from Vanellope. For, special dressing occasions. And, this was one so Ralph was good. After giving himself a pep-talk for fifteen minutes, he headed out his door. And straight out of Fix-It Felix Jr, he felt bad for ignoring Felix, but he'd explain later, he didn't want to be late and seem rude. Because, no matter how mean, and grouchy he looks. ( Or smells, at some points. ) He wasn't a bad guy, and he was glad that everyone was beginning to see that.

Ralph, was seen to Tapper's quickly, and was glad that he wasn't to late, judging by the giant wall clock. On the left hand side, of the 5"6 sized room. Walking over to the bar, he asked Tapper if he'd seen a woman. Going by the name Jessica Abadeer, he was quickly steered, to the of the room. In the corner, where himself and Vanellope usually sit. Waving awkwardly, and apologizing for being late, to the table. Ralph, glanced around before he took a seat. " Once again, I am sorry that I was late- Got a- Little lost, on where you would be sitting. " Ralph said, dryly. Jessica just, giggled and flipped her hair as she chewed on some bubblegum. " Oh no, that's quite alright. I would have been lost myself, if I hadn't have visited here earlier. You know, you're pretty handsome- For a wrecker. "

Ralph's face grew hot, and he craned his neck awkwardly as he struggled to, find a word... Or even a sentence to answer her. Finally, he said. " Why, thank you- I think, you're very hansom as well- Ga- I mean beautiful- " Ralph, thought he must have had the most, dumb founded face on. Because, Jessica was just giggling away, as well as some of the Patrons who were in an ears shot, distance. Or, it could have just been, that he just called her handsome. ' Oh, Ralphie boy! You- you better get it together, you're a wrecker for crying out loud, a single female shouldn't make you mix up you're words! ' " Uhhh, sorry on my absence of- Not sayin' anything else, I just felt pretty stupid... Sorry, I called you handsome- " Ralph wasn't going to lie, that was what was on his mind. And it needed to be out in the open, if there was a slight chance. Of a friendship, anywhere in there. Plus, being around Felix he'd learned a lot about speaking his mind, Felix was bad about it. Especially around his ' Dynamite Girl'.

" Oh no, don't be silly, Hun . I completely understand you there, I can't tell you how many times. I mixed things up today, I'm very lucky that the gamers didn't catch onto it. " Jessica said, as she smiled at Ralph warmly.

" Alright, sorry I took so long to be over, there was a lot of folks. Waitin' to be served, so what can I get for you guys, this evening? " Tapper said.

" Oh, do you have a lite draft, beer? By any chance? " Answered Jessica.

" Well, you're in luck. Because, we certainly do. And for you Ralph? The usual, I presume. "

Ralph, just nodded. Hoping, that getting a root beer, didn't seem girly or something. The idea, of her getting a beer surprised him, it wasn't that he didn't drink beer, or like it. It just, wasn't really for him, he'd be the kind who would get to wild, and dance on the table with underwear on his head... He wasn't proud of that, and it wasn't to pretty of a scene for others either... So that's why he stuck with root beer.

" So, Jessica. " Ralph began, after his moment of silence. " What'd you're game like? I mean being the Antagonist and all? " Jessica placed, her delicate hand on her cheek bone and answered thoughtfully. " Ohhhh, it's so very wonderful! I absolutely love being the Villain, I get to use magic. Change people into animals or other objects, and even if the characters in my game aren't that kind to me. I don't mind, I've got a friend now. Oh, but you have to come and check it out sometime, maybe I'll show you a few of my magic spells. "

Ralph, just smiled and nodded as she spoke, putting in a word here or there. She really seemed to be having a good time. " That would be lovely, don't you think? I mean I've always wanted to see, pigs fly. Perhaps I'll try that sometime, and don't worry Ralph. I won't turn you into an animal, I promise. "

Tapper, came up with the drinks and placed them on the table. " There you are, enjoy. " And he walked off, tending to others needs. Jessica, grabbed her mug and lifted it to her lips, taking a nice long sip, lip stick smudging on the rim. " Mmmm, that is good- Do, you drink Ralph? Please, don't find it odd me asking, I just like to ask a lot of questions. " Ralph, raised an eyebrow, as he shook his hand, saying so-so. " Yeah, I do sometimes, but it's not really for me. " Ralph, scratched his head nervously as he watched Jessica, reply to what he said, and take another sip of her beer. Ralph, then lowered his big hand and picked up the icy cold mug, taking a nice and long sip. Of his root beer.

Why was he being so distant? Ralph couldn't help but wonder, he never does this. And I mean never, especially not with his hardheadedness. " I haven't ever, really been out somewhere, with someone. Who wasn't a close friend- I'm sorry, if I'm a tiny bit quiet, I must seem so different from three days ago. " Jessica, disagreed. " Oh, it's perfectly alright! I understand, you're just as funny as you were, I like that. And I would like to keep, being friends with you... And call it odd, but I'm in total need of a date, would you maybe like to go on one, with me? "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0~0~0~0- Five hours later- 0~0~0~0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Jiminy jaminy- And what did you say? " Said, a very excited Felix.

" Ah, well- I said yes, I figured why not, she's really nice. And she didn't even go running away, when she first saw me. " Ralph, seemed just as excited as a puppy, on adoption day.

" Well, good for you Ralph! I'm happy for you brother! "

Ralph rubbed the back of his neck, slightly flustered. As he mumbled another thank you. " Thank you, again Felix.. "

**~~ -Record scratch- Whooooaaaaa! I am so sorry guys, I lost my train of thought, and it's really late. I need to get some sleep before school, and I know, I know I promised a longer chapter. But, once I straighten my mind, I will definitently have a long chapter, to make up for it! Stay sweet! Oh, and just so you know Jessica isn't picture perfect, she's not skinny, skinny. But, she's not fat. Peace out, and stay sweet, peeps! ~~**


End file.
